kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom: Two Crowns/Archived
This is an archived version of the article as is was found by the release date of the game. is the third installment in the Kingdom series and will be available for PC, Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One, and mobile. At the bottom of the Kingdom: Two Crowns section of the page, the devices, Kingdom: Two Lands will be released on is shown. http://web.archive.org/web/20180930082207/http://www.kingdomthegame.com/ Price and Release Date Two Crowns will be released for XBOX, Playstation, Steam, and more (mobile not confirmed) on December 11, 2018, for no definitive price point yet. “...We’re targeting later this year” said developer Gordon Van Dyke, on Twitter. Posted 26 Apr 2018. The project was originally intended to be just an expansion of Kingdom: New Lands and had been announced to be released in 2017, but it has since grown into a full standalone game and the release date has been postponed. “...It won’t be coming out this year like we had originally intended. (...) The vision grew larger than our original scope, to the point that this is no longer just an expansion that adds new content but rather a full-fledged new title.” announced Raw Fury on Steam News. Posted 30 August 2017. There will also be a free DLC included with the game for Shogun, with an entirely new map, greed, mounts, and more. The game page on the official website. The confirmed release time and date for PC and Mac on steam is 12:00 pm (Eastern Standard Time) December 11th, 2018. Official Trailer This is the official trailer for the game, which advertises its' play-ability through the Nintendo Switch Gaming Console, showing both a King and Queen exploring, building, and defending their Kingdom from the incoming Greed. During this trailer, it shows many of the current Kingdom features such as military units (archers and knights), passive animals and units (rabbits, deer, builders, banker, etc.) and various mounts all doing their part for the Kingdom through hunting and fighting. In the end, it shows both parties meeting together in the middle as their Kingdom collapses to the power of the invading Greed. New Features New features are confirmed''"Speaking of new things, when we unveiled Two Crowns we didn’t give a ton of info about the game itself, but now we’re ready so here we go!"'' announced Raw Fury on Steam News. Posted 30 August 2017. for being included in the game, such as a new win scenario, an additional tech level, a new citizen role, local split-screen co-op that allows a second player to drop in and out of any game, a new soundtrack, completely overhauled visuals, and new skins for rulers. In March 2018 some more details were revealed "Ask me and Thomas anything (too old to use acronyms) about Kingdom Two Crowns or Kingdom in general! @kingdomgame_ @rawfury @noionl P.S. I didn’t tell Thomas I@was about to do this. ��" said developer Gordon Van Dyke, on Twitter. Posted 17 April 2018. More content posts: , , , , , and ., now with screenshots: Pikeman.PNG|Pikeman|linktext=The "Pikeman" we're added to solve The Greed bunching up the walls. Monarch cust. 2.PNG|Monarch|linktext=You will be able to customize your Character. Fire catapult.PNG|Fire catapults|linktext=The "Fire Catapult" upgrade possibly for the "Iron Age". Forge.png|Forge|linktext=New station for the "Iron Age". The ninja dojo.jpg|Ninja dojo|linktext=Ninja will be an exclusive unit in the Shogun biome. Comprehensive List of New Features in *'Cooperative split-screen gameplay'. A second player may join the game. *Players whose crown has been taken can be crafted a new crown for 8 coins. The "Kingdom Two Crowns - Q&A Livestream" report on Reddit. *New ruler skins: The differences will be purely cosmetic to give players more choice to reflect their personality, especially since you can play together online. *The small divider between the two screens in split-creen will change depending on the technology era of your kingdom. *'Campaign mode': The game will move away from being rogue-like, and it will have a proper campaign to save the kingdom from the Greed. Losing the crown won't reset progress entirely: The monarch would start a new reign in the same kingdom if on island one, or from the previous island's kingdom if on any other island, with the kingdom somewhat in ruin due to a "decay period" of approximately 100 days. Liam O'Neill & Naseer Alkhouri, in [https://www.gamereactor.eu/grtv/376393/Kingdom+Two+Crowns+Gameplay+Demo+Interview/ Kingdom: Two Crowns - Gameplay Demo & Interview], Gamereactor.eu. Posted 16 May 2018. *It will still maintain rogue-like, Classic-style and New Land-style experiences separate from the campaign mode. These will have special rules as well, i.e. no statues, classic mode, etc. "Even though we've moved away from rogue-like for the bigger SP experience we'll still have new single land experiences that are roguelike and separate from the campaign mode. These will have special rules as well i.e. no statues, classic mode, etc..." said developer Gordon Van Dyke on Twitter. Posted 20 April 2018. *A real seasons cycle: Winter will no longer be endless, and the seasons will repeat. *A way to preserve your boat during transfer between islands through destroying some sort of 'Greed overgrowth' and building a lighthouse. *The dock will be given a portal. "go to the dock they said, it’s safe there they said! NO!!!...". https://twitter.com/GordonVanDyke/status/1038112588834516996 *A Greed Mini-boss will be added. Beating him will result in the dock being freed from the portal. "You need to defeat this Greed Mini-boss to free the dock...". https://twitter.com/GordonVanDyke/status/1046272083095945216 *'A biome system': The game will be expanded with post-release updates that will venture to exotic biomes across the world, each with unique styles and features. *Two first biomes will be included in the game for the release: the classic medieval one (with new graphics) and another one inspired by the landscape, architecture, and culture of feudal Japan. *'The ''Iron Age: The Wood Age and Stone Age will be defined technology stages in a kingdom's development. *The town center, walls, towers and farms will all have new upgrade tiers. *The stone monument has now been changed to a mine/quarry. *Fire will be added as a new defense element, used by catapults and dragons! *A way to fully defeat the Greed involving using a bomb. *'''New subjects: the Pikemen who will attack the Greed through the wall, and the ninjas who will be able to hide in the forest and ambush them. Gordon van Dyke's interview with Game Reactor. *Ninjas will be specific units to the Shogun biome, while the pikemen will be unique to the classical one. *'Gems': A new currency used only on unlockables (e.g. Shrines, Hermits, Mounts, etc). *There is now a specific gem chest that gives 3 gems, which is found like a regular chest. *New mounts, including a dragon which might possibly breathe fire, and a griffin who might be able to fly distances but has been confirmed to be able to knock back Greed with 'wind'. These are currently experimental. 9:00 *New hermits : one who can turn a fully upgraded farm into a Stable, letting you store multiple mounts between islands, and another one able to add a horn on a fully upgraded wall which (when given a coin) summon every fighting units there. Cooperative gameplay After the brief demo at this event, the first and most obvious benefit to co-op is that twice as much territory can be explored in a day if one person goes left and the other heads to the right. Coinage can also be shared, so if one player is short on building a guard tower or wall, it’s easy to throw some change their way. Another big bonus is that if one player has their crown stolen the game doesn’t end. The crownless player can’t build anything, but they can still gather gold coins and hand them off to the remaining ruler."GDC 2018: Kingdom: Two Crowns Hands-On: Heir To The Throne" by Blake Morse, on Shacknews. Posted 28 March 2018. Description endorsed by Raw Fury the next day on Twitter. A new crown may be crafted, and the other player may fully rejoin the game. :Since we're two players, if the Greed take my crown, for example, then you could come and help me by crafting a new crown for me, but while I'm crownless I can't really do anything; I can just collect money and give it to you, basically. So we need to stick together in that regard. -- Liam O'Neill3:15 For another gameplay video, see "Kingdom: Two Crowns - Gameplay Demo & Interview" on Gamereactor.eu for Raw Fury's Liam O'Neill and Naseer Alkhouri's perspectives on the game. Note: This video, although released 16 May 2018, is a demo-build of the game with older assets. It will be "an entirely new game." 1:35 Keeping up to date Other than this page, you can also find fresh news about this game: * visiting the [https://steamcommunity.com/app/496300/discussions/1/ Steam forum] * subscribing to the [https://www.reddit.com/r/kingdomthegame/ Reddit sub] * checking the [http://www.kingdomthegame.com/ Kingdom ''official webpage ''] * and directly asking dev Gordon Van Dyke on his Twitter. Gallery Forge.png|"You can now progress past the Stone upgrades and develop Iron technology." SOURCE Iron age town center.png|The new Town Center available with Iron Age. Pikemen 2.JPG|"These units were created to stop the problem of too many Greed bunching up against the wall." Pikeman.PNG|The new pikemen in action. Fire catapult.PNG|Pikemen and the fire catapult. Fire damage.PNG|Yes, now you can fight with fire! Shogun warhorse.jpg|It's the Shogun version of the warhorse. The ninja dojo.jpg|The dojo is a building exclusive to the Shogun biome. Shogun boat.png|The Shogun version of the boat. Hello 7.png|The split-screen divider will change depending on the technology era of your kingdom. Save screen.png|You can have multiple saves now. KTC-E3 Screenshots 01.png|The new griffin mount. Screen Shot 2018-12-12 at 8.16.21 PM.png References Category:Archived